1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angling equipment and bottom fishing. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a baited line flotation device that supports a suspended, vertical fishing line from the water surface for snaring catfish and other bottom-dwelling fish.
Most anglers attempting to snare catfish and other bottom-dwelling fish utilize a rod and reel, whereby the angler tends an extended line that is positioned along the bottom of the water using a line weight. Attending to the rod and reel requires vigilance, whereby the angler generally remains outside and in the elements while casting and observing the deployed fishing line. This process can be an enjoyable recreational activity for some, but for others the process can be tiresome and inefficient, particularly for anglers attempting to catch as many fish as possible in a given outing.
The present invention provides a flotation device for bottom fishing, wherein a suspended, vertical fishing line is supported along the water surface and a weighted bait is positioned along the floor of the body of water. The device allows fisherman and anglers to position several independent fishing line floats along the surface of a body of water, wherein the floats can be left unattended and monitored from afar for strikes on the individual lines.
The present invention introduces several key features that facilitate “hands-off” fishing, allowing the fisherman to monitor several different lines at once while not remaining in the immediate location of each deployed line. The floats include a structure that allows for ready deployment of a given length of fishing line, while the arrangement of its connection with the float makes the float flip over from one side to another if the fish strikes the line, providing a readily visible signal to a fisherman that a line has been struck that requires attention.
The use of floats over a rod and reel has other advantages aside from allowing a more hands-off approach. When a line is struck by a larger fish, reeling the fish in can be a physical experience and one that requires skill and endurance to complete. The present invention contemplates a float structure that supports a given length of fishing line, whereupon a strike on the end of the line, the float resists being pulled under water and creates significant resistance on the one end of the line. The fish, upon being struck by the hook, will attempt to flee. The counteraction of the float against any diving motion or motion along the surface of the water will quickly tire the fish to the point of exhaustion. After the fish is exhausted, the fisherman can more readily draw the fish towards the surface for retrieval. This process makes the buoyancy of the float act as the resistive force against the fish, as opposed to physical force required when using a rod and reel.
The overall goal is to provide an angler with an improved method of fishing using an advanced floatation device, while also allowing the angler to engage in other activities without being consumed by an attention to a cast fishing line from a rod and reel. For those fishermen who desire several deployed lines for maximizing the chance of a strike, the present invention provides a deployable fishing means. For those individuals who enjoy recreational fishing activities and other water sports, the present invention provides a means of fishing that allows the angler to engage in other water sports or activities near the water simultaneously and without requiring a single-minded approach to the fishing activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bottom fishing and fishing devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to fishing floats and illuminated floats. No devices are disclosed sharing all elements of the present invention. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,894 to Shannon, discloses a flip float having a first and second half and a structure that is meant to flip over when an attached fishing line is struck by a fish. The device comprises a buoyant body having a central tube extending through the body along opposite sides thereof. A weight within the tube shifts from one end thereof to the other, contacting stops at the ends of the tube. The weight is attached to a fishing line, wherein upon a fish striking the line, the weight is transferred from one end of the tube to the other and the device flips over to notify a distance fisherman of the strike. While the Shannon device discloses a flipping float having two sides such that a fisherman can see a struck line from afar, the structure and operation of the Shannon device diverges significantly from the present invention.
Other devices relate to illuminated fishing floats that provide a fisherman with visual location of the fishing line when deployed. Devices of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,567 to MacMillan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,484 to Young, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,609 to Reed. These devices disclose novel fishing flotation devices having an illumination means, but fail to disclose a fishing float that rotates over itself upon its attached fishing line being struck by a fish. The present invention provides a new and novel fishing line deployment means, float, light support, and strike notification means, where a fisherman can examine the status of the fishing line from afar.
The present invention provides a new and novel fishing lure float for bottom fishing with an extended lure and weight to keep the lure just above the floor of the body of water. The float provides a spool structure having a series of notches that allow the lure's position to be controlled and the float to flip over upon being struck by a fish. The goal is to provide a float that can tend to a line independently of a user, whereby a plurality of fishing lures can be deployed over a body of water and observed from a distance. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fishing float devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.